La linea carmesí
by A. R. Derleth
Summary: Alguien ha aparecido en el patio trasero de Privet Drive y le ha regalado a Harry un pequeño y misterioso cuaderno negro indicandole que debe cuidar a la persona dentro de él, a muchos kilometros de alli Draco conoce a un invitado que le asegura venir del futuro para servir al futuro Lord Oscuro, uno aun mas poderoso que Voldemort. Slash.
1. Chapter 1 -Anathema-

Un cálido sol de verano se filtraba perezoso por lo amplios ventanales de la imponente mansión. La brillante luz del atardecer que se colaba por los vitrales del despacho se refractaba en pequeñas manchitas de luz que bailoteaban sobre el escritorio y arrancaban destellos sobre su largo y platinado cabello. Un suspiro de exasperación apenas perceptible escapó de sus labios mientras contemplaba fijamente el pequeño cuaderno negro frente a él.

Lucius Malfoy se hallaba en un dilema. Si bien hacía mucho tiempo había estado encantado por la muestra de confianza que su Señor había depositado sobre él al darle la custodia del pequeño librito, ahora con el correr del tiempo y los vertiginosos cambios ocurridos, la sola posesión del artefacto en si se volvía una peligrosa carga.

Al principio cuando el Señor Oscuro se lo entrego recalcándole el cuidado que debía tenerle había bullido en excitación imaginando los increíbles conocimientos que el pequeño volumen podría contener, su decepción fue apenas suprimida cuando se percato de que solo era un viejo diario maldito, para colmo ¡en blanco!. El pequeño y despreciable librito yacía solitario sobre su escritorio burlándose de él con su inocente apariencia.  
>Después de que por un desafortunado accidente Draco lo había tomado del estante donde se encontraba, con tan buena o mala suerte que su amada Narcissa lo había visto y reconocido al instante.<p>

No es que fuera muy difícil para cualquier mago medianamente decente el identificar el pequeño cuadernillo como una poderosa magia oscura.

Pero como era lógico su "dulce mujer" le había ordenado deshacerse del condenado cuadernito con un tono tan "dulce y suave" que le había hecho recordar porque su hermana Bellatrix era una condecorada mortífaga sirviendo en Azkaban. Después de murmurar algo sobre el triste destino de Draco al ser hijo único si su padre no se deshacía de la dichosa libreta antes de la cena, había procedido a tomar su cartera, su varita y a Draco antes de azotar la puerta y recalcar que más le valía que eso ya no estuviera cerca cuando regresara. No es que el mismo no se hubiera asustado un poco cuando se entero que su pequeño Draco había estado jugueteando con "eso"

Pero, en su no tan humilde opinión, Narcissa se estaba precipitando al querer deshacerse del diario por completo, tal vez el Lord Oscuro había sido destruido por el mocoso Potter, personalmente dudaba que algo tan simple como la muerte detuviera a su ambicioso señor de hacerse con el poder y si era este el caso él no podría simplemente deshacerse del molesto cuadernillo, además al ser un artefacto que exhalaba una poderosa y algo siniestra magia su sola posesión podía acarrearle innumerables problemas al apellido Malfoy.  
>Dejarlo en casa donde Draco o Narcissa podrían encontrarlo de nuevo claramente no era una opción, entregarlo a Gringotts donde los duendes se darían cuenta de inmediato tampoco lo era. ¿Donde podría dejar la maldita cosa?<p>

Un suave "plop"lo saco de sus frustraciones; mientras el pequeño elfo hablaba con una asustada vocecilla -Amo Lucius, el amo ministro de magia esta en el vestíbulo señor -  
>¿Fudge? Tan inoportuno como siempre, si no fuera por su útil posición como ministro probablemente lo hechizaría hasta el olvido por importunarlo de esta manera; lo único provechoso de la situación era que el ministro tenia la perspicacia de un tronco y no notaria el diario ni aunque lo dejara sobre la mesa<br>-... y el amo auror Moody, señor - Termino de gimotear el elfo retorciéndose las orejas y dándole al librito una mirada de verdadero terror.

Mierda, eso definitivamente complicaría las cosas, sin darle una segunda mirada al elfo ordeno que pasaran mientras colocaba el pequeño cuaderno en el estante tras de sí. Ni bien se hubo reclinado en su silla Fudge y Moody entraron a su despacho, el primero balbuceando la cháchara política de siempre y el segundo dirigiendo sus acostumbradas miradas llenas de recelo y paranoia a todo el despacho

-Ministro ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?- Ofreció Lucius en un tono de voz frio y monocorde. Maldiciendo internamente la segura nimiedad a la que debía la intromisión en sus asuntos.

A muchos kilómetros de Malfoy Manor en un pequeño suburbio de Surrey un pequeño niño de gafas redondas y maltratadas observaba con melancolía como se ocultaba el sol entre los matorrales del jardín, una sensación desconocida le oprimía el pecho de una manera casi dolorosa, mientras que una corriente eléctrica surcaba su piel con antelación.  
>Si a sus escasos seis años Harry hubiera sabido cómo se denominaba aquel extraño sentimiento, se hubiera dado cuenta de que se hallaba realmente ansioso, como si estuviera contando los segundos anteriores a un evento inmenso y desconocido.<p>

Cumpliendo su informulado deseo, una brillante luz de color violáceo lo tumbo al suelo. Mucho antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar al hecho de que la luz era solida y se encontraba sobre el manteniéndolo tumbado, una suave y fría mano se coloco en su boca suprimiendo un grito que ni siquiera el propio Harry pensó que daría. Suaves cabellos blancos se desparramaban sobre su rostro enmarcando por encima de él a un ser de una belleza sobrenatural y unos sorprendentemente fulgurantes ojos violeta.  
>El extraño trato de brindarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue inquietar mas a Harry al mostrar unos filosos colmillos y un pequeño hilillo de sangre que se escapaba por entre la comisura de su boca, siguiendo el hilillo de sangre Harry se percató de que el extraño que estaba sentado casi a horcajadas sobre él y le cubría la boca con una mano, con la otra sostenía un pequeño cuaderno negro contra sus blancas ropas que poco a poco comenzaban a teñirse de un rojo escarlata.<p>

-Shhh, tranquilo Harry. No he venido a hacerte daño... en realidad, creo que he venido a pedirte un favor- susurro el extraño con una voz teñida de dolor, haciendo una mueca aparto de su cuerpo la mano que sostenía el cuadernito y ejercía presión sobre la profunda herida en el pecho.

- ¿Ves esto Harry? Aquí dentro vive una persona muy especial. El es torpe, borde, tiene un mal carácter y un ego legendario, pero sé que en el fondo no es una mala persona, aunque parezca empeñado en demostrar lo opuesto- una pequeña sonrisa de anhelo escapo de entre los pálidos labios antes de retirar la mano que tapaba la boca de Harry.

Un millar de preguntas se agolparon en la mente del pequeño, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la boca el joven soltó un gemido de dolor y rodo sobre si para evitar caer sobre el niño

-¿Estás bien? - gimió Harry mientras contemplaba horrorizado la sangre que teñía el pecho del peliblanco y hacia amago de levantarse por ayuda.

-No Harry, no hay tiempo- susurro el joven mientras movía la mano y una de las piedras del jardín de tía Petunia acudía flotando hasta el, si Harry hubiera prestado un poco mas de atención se habría maravillado al ver como la piedra se transmutaba, dando paso a un hermoso frasquito de vidrio tallado. -Escucha con atención Harry, no debes beber más de tres gotas al año. Solo si estas herido, exhausto o ya no sabes que hacer, toma una. Sera suficiente para salvarte…- susurro con voz apagada mientras que, para horror y disgusto de Harry, procedía a morder con fuerza su muñeca y a llenar el frasquito con la sangre derramada.

Una vez que el pequeño frasco estuvo lleno hasta el borde procedió a sellarlo y se lo paso a Harry con manos temblorosas

-Escucha, no me queda mucho. Una vez que pase de aquí, bebe una gota, así sabrás que hacer con mi cuerpo y con el diario. Se fuerte Harry... ahora todo depende de ti- Exhalo el joven pesadamente antes de darle una tenue sonrisa y cerrar sus ojos para siempre.

Harry se quedo estático incapaz de procesar lo que había pasado, se quedo allí, de pie aferrando con fuerzas el pequeño frasco de cristal, ni siquiera supo cuando había comenzado a llorar, ni porque lo hacía, simplemente asumió que el motivo era que el extraño se había comportado de una forma sumamente amable con él y ahora ya no estaba más, entre lagrimas e hipidos Harry se maldijo por no haber preguntado su nombre o preguntarle porque le conocía.  
>¿Habría sido algún familiar lejano que solo llego a despedirse? Ese fugaz pensamiento lo hizo llorar aun más. Una cálida sensación comenzó a recorrerlo desde la mano que aferraba el frasquito, casi sin pensarlo se llevo el vial a la boca y bebió. Una gota. El sabor lo sorprendió sobremanera había esperado el sabor metálico y desagradable de la sangre pero este nunca llego, en su lugar un agradable sabor inundo su boca llenándolo de un inexplicable sopor, incapaz de permanecer de pie, se desplomo sobre el césped y se abandono a la inconsciencia. Unos segundos después, despertó.<p>

Fulgurantes ojos violetas con verde miraron en derredor buscando el diario y tropezando casualmente con el cuerpo tendido del peliblanco, la conciencia dentro de Harry bufó en exasperación mientras se inclinaba a esculcar las ropas del cadáver. Una sonrisa surco su rostro al vislumbrar una cadena plateada entre las ropas, la arranco de un tirón antes de lanzar un conjuro y transmutar el cadáver a una cajita musical. Con paso firme camino hacia el diario. Una sonrisa sardónica cruzo su rostro mientras cogía el vial por segunda vez y lo alcanzaba a sus labios. Dos gotas más fueron vertidas a través de su garganta.

El cambio fue abrumador, el color violeta consumió al verde en una llamarada de poder mientras el negro cedía el paso a un blanco deslumbrante. La sonrisa se ensancho mostrando una filosa, hilera de colmillos; donde antes se encontraba Harry, ahora se podía observar a una versión más joven del peliblanco.

Con un movimiento de muñeca transmuto las viejas y usadas ropas de Dudley a una pesada capa negra, guardo los anteojos entre la ropa y se aproximo hasta el diario con una sonrisa despreciativa pintada en los pálidos labios, con una leve patada abrió el diario por la mitad y salto sobre él en un torbellino de luz blanca.

Tom Riddle no sabría que lo golpeó.


	2. Chapter 2 - Harry-

Disclaimer: Esta historia se basa en personajes y situaciones creados por J. K. Rowling, sin fines de lucro.

La mañana sorprendió a Harry como todos los días; despeinado, hambriento y con los insistentes chillidos de la tía Petunia resonando a través de la puerta de la alacena bajo la escalera.  
>Lo único que normalmente no pasaba en las mañanas de Harry aconteció justo después de sacar la habitual araña de su calcetín, pues no solo salió de allí la ya mencionada araña sino que también asomo un pequeño y amarillento trozo de hoja en el que se leía en una pulida letra "<em>Feliz cumpleaños Harry<em>"  
>Harry miro contrariado la pequeña y arrugada nota en su mano, en su corta experiencia de vida eso jamás le había acontecido a él; usualmente Dudley era quien recibía regalos y tarjetas de felicitaciones en su cumpleaños, por un segundo contemplo la posibilidad de que la nota no fuera para él, pero el pensamiento murió al darse cuenta de que a) era 31 de julio y b) al final de la oración se leía "<em>Harry" <em> el hecho de que la felicitación en realidad estuviera dirigida a él le hizo sentir algo cálido asentándose lentamente en su corazón, no es que los Dursley fueran excesivamente groseros o negligentes desde su punto de vista, pero una felicitación que sonaba tan sincera y educada ciertamente estaba más allá de lo que estaba acostumbrado a recibir. Aun así había una cosa que no lograba comprender del todo ¿quién era el remitente de la nota? En opinión de Harry su tío Vernon no era una persona muy amable o educada, sin mencionar que se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo quejándose acerca de lo feliz que sería si no tuviera que hacerse cargo de su sobrino, así que no era posible que el hubiera no solo recordado el cumpleaños de Harry sino que además le hubiera dado una nota educada felicitándolo por existir.

No, definitivamente no había sido tío Vernon. Con él y Harry descartados solo había dos opciones Dudley o tía Petunia. Dudley no era amable, ni sigiloso ni mucho menos lo suficientemente listo como para escribir una nota de felicitación, así que Harry lo descarto de inmediato y se fue derecho a la única persona que al menos parecía ser capaz de recordar su cumpleaños.  
>Harry sabia que la única razón por la que recibía regalos de cumpleaños o de navidad, así fueran un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon, una corbata horrenda de Dudley o ropa de la tienda de segunda mano, era la no muy convincente insistencia de tía Petunia. Aún así ella siempre se quejaba de lo sucia que estaba la alacena de Harry, la torpeza de Harry, lo desaliñado de su cabello y lo tonto que fue su padre al matarse por conducir borracho dejándolos con la responsabilidad de <em>"corregirlo",<em> a pesar de que Harry sabia que la única opción más o menos posible era ella͵ una parte de si mismo le gritaba que debía saber quién era el autor de la misteriosa nota.

El sonido de un grito proveniente de la cocina reverberó en toda la casa, sacando abruptamente los pensamientos de Harry de la nota. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos arrojo el pequeño papelito a su catre, terminó de colocarse el calcetín y salió disparado hacia la cocina con un extraño sentimiento de pesadumbre en el estomago, ni siquiera se percato del fino rastro de lodo que iba dejando a su paso o del hecho de que esa mañana se sentía un poco más pesado de lo usual.  
>Cuando llego por fin a la cocina, los gritos comenzaron de nuevo. Por más que Dudley miraba a Harry de arriba para abajo, no lograba entender porque su madre se había puesto pálida con solo verlo y su padre había enrojecido de ira y comenzado a gritar, para él, su extraño primo solo se había levantado de la cama con la sabana aun puesta, cierto la sabana era negra, pesada y más bien parecía un vestido pero aparte de eso el no encontraba nada anormal en ello.<p>

~ ¿A qué juegas muchacho? -Gritaba tío Vernon a centímetros de la cara de un mareado y muy confundido Harry. Si su tío hubiera mantenido la cabeza un poco más fría, tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta de que coger al pequeño niño por el cuello de la túnica y zarandearlo en busca de respuestas no era una idea precisamente buena. Por su parte Harry no entendía porque sus tíos estaban tan disgustados, en su experiencia ellos solo solían actuar tan violentamente con él cuando decía que algo se comportaba de forma extraña, o cuando le pasaban algunas de esas cosas que no podía explicar. Solo cuando Dudley pregunto qué era lo que había en la mesa Harry entendió de que lo culpaban esta vez. El mantel bordado de tía Petunia se hallaba totalmente desgarrado y salpicado de manchas de tinta negra por doquier, justo en el medio de los jirones de tela reposaban un pequeño frasco de tinta negra, una pluma de alguna clase de ave y, para sorpresa de Harry, había también un gran trozo del mismo papel amarillento en el que estaba escrita su misteriosa nota. La súbita conclusión de que los Dursley creían que eso era obra suya y por tanto no habían sido ellos los autores de la nota lleno a Harry de asombro, el cual para su mala suerte tío Vernon interpreto como un gesto de culpabilidad, no es cono si en algún momento hubiera tenido oportunidad de que no fuera declarado culpable por ellos pero Harry igual fue arrastrado hacia las escaleras cogido del gorro, fue en ese preciso instante que Dudley comprendió que lo que su primo vestía no era un vestido ni mucho menos una sabana negra y burda como había pensado antes ¡no! Lo que su fenómeno primo traía encima era una elegante y pesada capa negra con botones cruzados, capucha y que parecía ser al menos seis tallas más grande que él, por un momento Dudley pensó en el parecido con las capas de Star Wars y que esta le parecía infinitamente más bonita, con paso raudo y contoneándose como pato Dudley salió corriendo tras su padre exigiendo a voces la capa de Harry mientras el susodicho se esforzaba por impedir que su tío lo asfixiara con la tela de lo que él creía una de las viejas sudaderas de Dudley.  
>Con un bramido y un fuerte empujón Vernon arrojo a Harry de bruces dentro de la alacena. La cabeza del pequeño reboto de forma horrible contra el piso antes de que el hombre le arrancara tirones la capa que el pequeño traía puesta, el adulto salió de la alacena dando un sonoro portazo y colocando un pesado candado a la cerradura al tiempo que mascullaba furiosamente algo que el pobre y desmadejado niño no logro entender.<br>El pequeño mago se quedo en el piso hasta que la duela bajo el dejo de girar. El metálico sabor de la sangre en su boca no era nada comparado con el punzante dolor de su brazo, cuando Vernon había tratado de arrancarle la capa por la fuerza, su brazo se había quedado atascado en el medio y Harry había podido sentir por un momento como su brazo se doblaba en una posición poco natural. Con mucho cuidado levanto sus ahora dobladas gafas y se las puso mientras se aferraba el brazo izquierdo y subía lentamente a su destartalado catre; el sonido del papel estrujándose lo hizo darse cuenta de la nota que aun yacía sobre las sabanas.  
>La contemplo con una mirada mezcla de tristeza y molestia al darse cuenta de todos los problemas que le había acarreado la mentada felicitación, antes de arrugarla Harry acaricio suavemente el frente de la nota, la extraña caligrafía le proporcionaba un ligero sentimiento de confort, molesto consigo mismo dejo caer la nota al suelo revelando el dorso de la misma. Con la misma esmerada caligrafía podía leerse una frase adicional que Harry no había visto la primera vez "<em>Bajo la tabla<em>"

Con movimientos suaves y agiles Harry bajo del catre y se replegó contra la fría madera de la puerta, concentrándose, pudo escuchar después de un rato los gritos de tío Vernon a lo lejos instando a Dudley y a la tía Petunia a subir al auto para marcharse.  
>Usualmente esa actitud de sus familiares le habría asustado enormemente, pero en ese instante no pudo sentirse más aliviado al darse cuenta de que lo más seguro era que no regresaran en varias horas.<p>

Con mucho cuidado movió el pequeño catre unos cuantos centímetros, solo lo suficiente como para poder deslizar suavemente la tabla suelta bajo el.  
>A pesar de que los Dursley no se encontraban en casa, Harry se movía procurando no hacer el menor ruido, su corazón martillaba fuertemente en sus oídos mientras una pequeña descarga de adrenalina lo impulsaba a moverse lo más rápido que podía.<p>

Las manos le temblaron cuando saco la tabla suelta y miro en el agujero, una pequeña caja negra con bordes verdes y dorados se hallaba allí, rápidamente la tomo y se sentó en el suelo al tiempo que pasaba los dedos sobre el delicado grabado de la tapa.  
>Un extraño animal grabado justo en el centro, en cuanto Harry lo vio supo que debía tratarse de un monstruo de leyenda, con un cuidado que rayaba casi en la reverencia acaricio suavemente la melena del león pasando lentamente por las extrañas pezuñas y los colmillos de la serpiente que tenia por cola, asombrado deseó con todas sus fuerzas el poder nombrar a la criatura por su nombre y saber exactamente que era; antes de que pudiera comenzar a añorar los libros empolvados de la segunda habitación de Dudley el grabado de la tapa brillo y la tapa se levanto por sí misma.<p>

Dio un respingo al escuchar la desconocida melodía proveniente de la cajita, el sonido no podría calificarse como alto puesto que tenías que acercarte y prestar atención para escucharlo.  
>Harry supuso que así debía oírse cuando alguien te hablaba al oído, su corazón se estremeció al escuchar la suave voz que comenzó a entonar una lenta melodía en un lenguaje desconocido, pudo percibir algo de nostalgia y tristeza en la suave voz aunque sonara diáfana y dulce, incluso el ligero arrastrar de las palabras sonaba algo melancólico a su parecer. Aun así acerco la cajita a su pecho totalmente enamorado de la misma.<p>

Este era el primer obsequio de cumpleaños que realmente estaba agradecido de recibir, la pequeña caja no solo era hermosa sino que parecía haber sido diseñada específicamente para él, encajaba perfectamente en el espacio de la tabla hueca y el sonido que hacía era lo suficientemente bajo como para que pudiera escucharlo en su alacena incluso con los Dursley allí, con mucho cuidado se dispuso a abrir uno por uno los pequeños cajoncitos que contenía su cajita. Harry había visto demasiadas veces el alhajero de su tía como para no reconocer que su cajita musical contenía uno dentro de sí, en la parte posterior de la tapa brillaba un hermoso espejo con bordes plateados, y debajo se hallaban seis pequeños cajoncitos forrados de terciopelo negro, justo en medio de los cajones, empotrado en el cajón más amplio se encontró un precioso frasquito de vidrio tallado con un liquido rojo dentro de él. 

Por alguna extraña razón que no logró comprender, el descubrimiento del frasquito le helo la sangre. Sin querer detenerse cerró a toda prisa el cajón que contenía el frasco y trato de abrir los demás, se llevo una sorpresa algo desagradable al darse cuenta que los otros seis se hallaban atascados. Buscando la forma de abrirlos Harry se encontró con un octavo cajón mucho más amplio que los demás. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al meter la mano dentro del cajón y darse cuenta que no podía tocar el fondo del mismo.

Tanteando a oscuras Harry sintió algo pequeño y duro en el cajón, intrigado, tiro de ello y cuando logro sacarlo contemplo entre sus manos un pequeño lápiz de color negro, sorprendido fue metiendo y sacando las manos del cajoncito extrayendo de el varias cosas más, hojas, colores, frasquitos de pintura de varios colores, tinta e incluso una bonita pluma de algún tipo de ave, pero lo que más intrigó a Harry fue el descubrimiento de un pequeño y viejo diario encuadernado en piel.

Emocionado tomo la pluma entre sus dedos y abrió el diario por la mitad. Apenas le dio tiempo de gritar antes de que la luz blanca lo arrastrara dentro del libro.


	3. Chapter 3 -El niño en el diario

Capitulo 4 – El niño en el diario.

Cuando abrió los ojos el sol aun no había salido, fiel a su costumbre bajo del camastro y lo acomodo rápidamente antes de dirigirse a las duchas comunales.  
>El sopor que arrastraba desde el momento en el que despertó fue rápidamente remplazado con incredulidad, cuando al llegar a la puerta en lugar de tomar el picaporte su mano simplemente lo atravesó.<br>Sorprendido trato una y otra vez, hasta que cediendo a la desesperación pateó la puerta en un vano intento por salir. Eso solo logro empeorar la situación. El podría haber imaginado fácilmente alguna situación perfectamente plausible por la cual el maldito picaporte se había vuelto mágicamente intangible, pero si simplemente atravesaba la puerta como lo había hecho, las respuestas se limitaban a tres opciones nada lógicas, que su maldita e ilógica mente le había presentado casi de inmediato

a) Estaba teniendo una ridículamente realista pesadilla, otra vez.  
>b) estaba en los mentados viajes astrales de los que había leído hace poco o<br>c) finalmente alguien había reunido el valor para asesinarlo mientras dormía.

La sola idea de haber sido tan descuidado como para que eso último hubiera podido haberle pasado lo aterrorizo por completo. Rápidamente regreso a la habitación, rogando hallar algo que desestimara sus horribles e insistentes sospechas, el camastro en el que había dormido estaba, para su inmenso alivio, tendido y vacio. Justo como recordaba haberlo dejado. Reflexionando se acerco a tocar la áspera tela, pero no pudo hacerlo, sus dedos atravesaron el camastro tal y como había pasado con la puerta y el picaporte.

El repiquetear de pasos justo detrás de él, lo hizo girarse tan rápido que casi pierde el equilibrio.

Intrigado, miro a su alrededor, la puerta todavía se hallaba cerrada y la habitación estaba completamente vacía, aun así el sonido de los pasos y ruidos provenía desde el interior del lugar. Incluso vio como algunas cosas se movían al compás de los ruidos.

Asustado abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de la verdad: Había _algo_ con él, _algo_ que no podía ver. Tal vez eso no le sonaba precisamente lógico, pero ya estaba algo acostumbrado a que las cosas no fueran precisamente normales a su alrededor. Sabía que algunas veces cosas extrañas ocurrían cerca de él con bastante frecuencia, pero nunca le había pasado nada tan desconcertante, los cuentos que los demás niños a menudo contaban sobre fantasmas y apariciones le causaron un nudo en la garganta. El no creía en esas tonterías, por supuesto, pero aun así los sonidos y movimientos dentro de su habitación lo llenaban de desasosiego, como si el ente supiera de sus pensamientos el sonido de los pasos pareció deslizarse hasta la puerta al tiempo que esta se abría y cerraba por sí misma con una irritante y ceremoniosa calma. Los sonidos fueron menguando en la lejanía.

Inseguro sobre cómo debía reaccionar, pero firmemente decidido a no dejarse acobardar por nada en el lugar, siguió el sonido aún cuando el hecho de volver a atravesar la puerta no le apetecía en lo más mínimo. Incluso pensó que al ser una pesadilla lo más probable era que despertara en cuanto afrontara lo que le causaba temor Con pasos inseguros siguió el sonido hasta las duchas comunales, lentamente se asomo al inmenso cuarto solo para contemplar estupefacto que el sonido del agua corriente provenía de la ultima ducha.

Una desconocida sensación de ansiedad de apodero de él. Armándose de valor avanzo cautelosamente unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la regadera, tal y como ya había comenzado a sospechar nadie se encontraba allí, convencido de que el agua lo atravesaría se coloco justo bajo la regadera mientras hacía amago de cerrar las llaves del agua. Ni el agua ni las llaves de metal parecían ser solidas a su tacto. Asombrado por la confirmación de su repentina intangibilidad salió para mirarse en el sucio espejo de la ducha, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que las llaves de la ducha se cerraron tras él. Con mucho cuidado reviso todos los compartimientos de las duchas antes de asomarse al espejo. No deseaba que alguien le mirara más raro por actuar de forma extraña.

Armándose de valor salto frente al espejo sin saber muy bien para que debía prepararse, tal vez no habría nada alli donde el mirara o tal vez sería otra persona, no era la primera vez que soñaba algo como eso. Contrario a lo que esperaba oscuros ojos negros le devolvieron la mirada al tiempo que acomodaba su cabello castaño oscuro antes de salir del cuarto de baño. La puerta chirrió al ser empujada.

Más que un pensamiento fue una extraña sensación de desazón lo que lo hizo mirar atrás al salir del baño, casi como si hubiera olvidado lo que hacía o porque, molesto consigo mismo por ese extraño pensamiento siguió su camino directo al comedor comunal. Ya iba un poco tarde como para andar perdiendo el tiempo en sensaciones tontas.

Apenas si miro por la ventana lo suficiente como para ver a un único niño vagando por el jardín, rodo los ojos al ver la amplia y delgada camisa del chiquillo, ¿quién salía a una fría mañana invernal vestido así?

El desayuno y las clases pasaron con la atmosfera gris y deprimente de siempre, no fue sino hasta la tercera o cuarta clase que noto al niño de la mañana pegado a la ventana del salón, haciendo muecas contra el vidrio como si se esforzara por ver el interior . Tom rodo los ojos con fastidio ¿Qué clase de tonto se querría colar a la clase de la hermana Susan?

La voz de la hermana dirigiéndose a él, interrumpió sus pensamientos, con una mueca dirigió la vista a la mujer, que para su sorpresa le dijo algo que sonó como "Correcto sr Riddle"  
>-¿Disculpe?- Mascullo sin entender a que se refería la mujer ¿Acaso lo estaba retando por distraerse?<p>

La mujer lo ignoro y siguió explicando algo sobre la revolución francesa que él no término de entender, volvió la mirada para fulminar al chiquillo en la ventana y se encontró con que este había desaparecido.

Molesto consigo mismo por dejar a cualquier mocoso desviar su atención de la clase miro al pizarrón tratando de concentrarse en la materia. Aun así su concentración no quiso regresar, distraído miro a su desvencijado pupitre observando los garabatos que generaciones de estudiantes antes que él habían tallado en el escritorio. Incluso aguanto la risa al ver una caricatura bastante acertada de la hermana Marie en el. Su vena perfeccionista salto en cuanto vio una pequeña parte desdibujada en la bizarra imagen, estiro la mano tratando de tomar su pluma para completar el dibujo pero no pudo asirla, sorprendido miro como la pluma se encontraba entre sus dedos pero al parecer él era simplemente incapaz de asirla entre ellos. Intrigado miro hacia ambos lados esperando ver la reacción de los niños sentados junto a él, pero ninguno parecía darse cuenta de su pequeña "situación". Probó una vez más y su mano atravesó completamente el lapicero. Mucho antes de que pudiera pensar alguna razón por la que esto fuera siquiera _posible _la campana sonó anunciando el almuerzo, tratando de guardar la calma guardo sus libros y lapiceros, incluido el cual había decidido volver a ser solido.  
>Incluso se controlo para demorarse como siempre, no le gustaba verse atrapado entre la marea de pequeños neandertales que luchaban por salir.<p>

Camino al pasillo en su paso rápido y elegante de siempre, cavilando el pequeño truco que había hecho con la pluma en clase, tal vez podría hacerlo funcionar a voluntad si se esforzaba.  
>Ansioso por intentarlo más tarde miro por la ventana. El mismo chiquillo de gafas redondas y grandes ropas seguía en el jardín, esta vez parecía esforzarse por saltar lo más alto posible.<br>Parece una rana pensó para si antes de que sus ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente. El mocoso flacucho se había _caído. _Bien eso normalmente no le habría importado, tal vez incluso se hubiera largado a reír por la estupidez del niño_.  
><em>No, lo que realmente lo había dejado sin palabras era que el chico parecía haberse caído_… hacia arriba. _

-No- gruño por lo bajo mientras negaba la cabeza en un gesto de incredulidad. Los mocosos enanos y flacuchos no salían disparados hacia el cielo… ¿O sí?


End file.
